


30 days of loving you

by Ann_lurvelygurl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Tadaiki - Freeform, Yaoi, ariokadaiki, heysayjump - Freeform, takakiyuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl
Summary: OLD FIC, written in 2011.Sharing here for new fans & followers=)Pairing: Takaki/DaikiGenre: AngstRating: GDisclaimer: I only own the plotSummary: Yuya falling in love again; not knowing this is his last chance to do so.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Takaki's Diary

**_Day 1_ **

_Baka_ Arioka!!!! Why is it so hard to sign those damn papers? And to ask me to follow his rules before the divorce? _BAKA BAKA BAKA_!!

He makes me hates him even more! Silly shorty! What am I going to tell Rose? She will never be ok with this...

\---------------

 ** _Day 2  
_** And the hateful days begin. Seriously I have no idea what he is trying to achieve. Hoping me to love him again? We are even sleeping in separate room! But yeah... I don't have much choice do I?

Let's see what he wants- hmm... do not see Rose, a bouquet with card everyday, dinner at home everyday and kiss him goodnight everyday- all to be done for thirty days. THIRTY DAYS???? Heck that's a long time!! Crazy Daiki!!

Rose, _gomen ne_. I have to do this. It's for us, for our future. I know you'll understand. Once I get the divorce papers sign we can be together- forever.

_Today's bouquet card: Just sign the divorce agreement._

_\-------------------_

**_Day 3_ **

Silly things are just silly. I burst out during dinner last night. Not my fault- that silly Daiki was babbling about his so called memories. What the f*ck????? It's not something I want to hear after a long tiring rehearsal!! He also make me wait for hours because he wants to be 'the good spouse who cooks'. Who cares about that when your stomach is grumbling like hell?? Seriously I don't understand him!

The goodnight kiss? Yeah... I just kiss his hand. He never specified anything so I think that's good enough. He didn't complain though.

_Bouquet's card: Let's divorce._

_\-----------------_

**_Day 5_ **

Weekend- a whole day with him. It feels awkward- it was so relaxing. Sitting at the patio under the sun and having a maid (of course it is Daiki) serving me all the food and drinks- it feels so good! Daiki stupidly do all I asked him to. Maybe if I asked him to sign the divorce papers he might have done it!

Did I mention that I had my favorite food for dinner? Those abalones were so delicious!!! Must have taste better if Rose was the one who cooked it instead of that Daiki.

_Bouquet's card: I leave the papers in the living room drawer. Sign it._

_\---------------_

**_Day 8_ **

No dinner today. Daiki went to JUMP house babysitting Ainosuke since yesterday. Yabu and Inoo are both filming in Korea and Yama-chan who is supposed to be in charge fall sick too! Look like the hay fever season is coming. Daiki said he'll be there until Yabu gets back.

Seems like it's my instant noodles night again (sigh).

_Bouquet's card: Come home and cook. You know I hate instant food._

_\--------------_

**_Day 13_ **

Dai-chan is home! Hurray for proper meals!!!!! _Ramen banzai_!!! That was so delicious! I ate three big bowls! Never thought I'll miss his cooking this much.

He looks so tired today. Must be hard caring for sick people at the other house. Yabu and Inoo should just hire a babysitter for Ainosuke and stop bothering Dai-chan.

_Bouquet's card: The ramen was really tasty! Thank you!_

_\----------------_

**_Day 17_ **

Dai-chan passes out during rehearsal today. He was so pale when we carry him to the ambulance. He wakes up not long after we reached the emergency department. He said he was just tired from work.

Is it really so? I don't know why but I am really worried. It has been a long time since I feel this way.

Dai-chan slept all the way home. I carry him to his room. He has become way lighter than he used to (hmm... the last time I carried him was like what? Years ago.) His face has become a lot skinnier too. Why didn't I notice it before?

Looking at the wedding picture that hanged on Dai-chan's wall gave me a nostalgic atmosphere.

For the first time I kiss his forehead.

What? What is this feeling throbbing in my heart?

_Bouquet's card: Get well soon._

_\------------------_

**_Day 21_ **

Dai-chan is back on his feet again, doing the house core as usual. He didn't say a lot though- not like before. No matter how much I tried to make conversation he just reply with a nod or a smile- which is so different from the talkative Dai-chan I know.

Or maybe I don't know him that much anymore. I don't even know myself...

He went straight to bed after dinner without asking for the kiss. Just what is going on Dai-chan?

_Bouquet's card: Please talk to me. I miss your voice._

_\----------------_

**_Day 25_ **

A date with Dai-chan at the beach. Dai-chan booked our flight tickets and we flew from Tokyo to Okinawa this morning; the place where we had our honeymoon three years ago.

Dai-chan was sleeping on my shoulder the whole traveling time. He looks so weak. Still, he pushes his weak self to walk with me along the shore. Walking hand in hand with Dai-chan feels like heaven. We didn't talk much though. But his presence alone is enough to make me happy.

And after three moths of sleeping separately we finally decided to stay in the same hotel room. He fell asleep immediately after we checked in. His peaceful sleeping face makes him looks like an angel.

I pull him into my arms. God, how I miss Dai-chan's warmth. I hug his small body tight and kiss his lips dearly. It's still sweet- and full of love.

_Bouquet's card: Your warmth is full of love. Forgive me for hurting you with my silly request._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Takaki wakes up really early that morning. The morning breeze of Okinawa oceans brings a perfect atmosphere for lovers- for Takaki and Daiki. He went out to get his bouquet as usual- the biggest and most beautiful bouquet he can find- and bring it to the hotel room.

Takaki gets it now; what he need is not a new love but to find the love that he has long forgotten. He hates himself for neglecting Daiki's feelings and taking him for granted. Spending the last 25 days with Daiki reminds him how much he used to love the boy, and he still do. He'll do it right this time; he'll kneel for Daiki's forgiveness and together they will march to a brighter future.

Daiki is still lying on the bed when Takaki enters the room, covered with a beautiful red satin. Takaki approaches his spouse and kisses his forehead. But it's cold- too cold even for the pale boy.

"Dai-chan, wake up," he whispers to his spouse's ears. "It's morning. Wake up honey..." he gently strokes the boys head.

No answer coming from him.

"Dai-chan," Takaki shakes Daiki's shoulder several times. " _Ne_ Dai-chan... wake up."

A complete silence.

"Don't scare me... Please wake up!!" he shakes the boy even more. Yet the same as before, the other boy is lying still.

Daiki's cell phone rings. Takaki picks it and push the 'answer' button.

" _Moshi moshi..._ "

"Arioka!! Where are you?" a familiar voice shouting from the other end- the voice of the doctor that saw Daiki in the emergency department the other day.

"Get back to the hospital Arioka! Do you know how critical you condition is right now?? If your aneurism burst you'll bleed to death!! For God sake come back to Tokyo now!!!"

The cell phone drops from Takaki's hand. He put his index finger in front of Daiki's nose.

No breath.

"DAI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Bouquet's card: I love you.** _


	2. Daiki's diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: MPREG/ termination. Do not proceed if you are not comfortable with this. 

_**Day 1**_  
Dear diary,  
Yuya... asked for divorce...  
 _Usou deshou..._  
No, this can't be real.  
What should I do? Yuya... why at such timing... when I was about to discuss our biggest crisis?  
I guess it became my crisis now.  
Yuya... should I just let him go?

  
 ** _Day 2_**  
Dear diary,  
Inoo-chan scolded me like never before. I know part of his temper is come from my action of defending Yuya. But what else can I do? Divorcing him might be the way after all. Hence Yuya will never get hurt. He doesn't have to share the burden that I'm carrying. Yabu and Yama-chan didn't say much though. I think they understand the reason for me to take this decision. But they did ask if I really want to abandon my pregnancy.  
Yes diary, I'm pregnant. But the doctor said that I have to give up on my baby, for the aneurysm I had since two years ago has enter its danger zone- it will burst if I didn't have any surgery to fix it. But even with the surgery, the success rate is very low.  
In other word, I may die anytime, sooner or later.  
And for that very reason, I choose to spend my remaining days with my love one. Yes, it's no other my one and only Yuya.  
  
 _ **Day 3**_  
Dear diary,  
Today is the first day after so long; Yuya eats dinner at home, with me. But I was scolded to the max though. My fault for making him waits when I know he is hungry. _Gomen ne_ Yuya, this weak body can only move at this slow speed. Even cooking these simple dishes make me feel so lethargy. _Demo ne_ Yuya, watching you eat up the food that I cooked ease all the pain away. I miss that cute face Yuya. Yes, that glutton's face of yours. I'm sure our child will get that glutton part from you- if he was to be born.  
Oh God... please lend me some strength.  
Yuya finished all food, give me a bouquet and most importantly, he kissed me. I'm so happy. I know he only did it to get me to sign the divorce paper. But that doesn't matter.  
Because it doesn't change the fact that he _did_ kissed me.  
  
 ** _Day 6_**  
Dear diary,  
Yuya was home all day yesterday. He didn't talk at all to me. But I don't mind. His presence next to me is all that I need. It was fun watching him enjoying himself under the sun. We used to do that together before, but I guess time changes it all. Never mind. And diary, that glutton finished all the food again! That what makes me glad the most.  
He stopped talking about the divorce paper, but he put a little reminder on his bouquet though.  
Don't worry Yuya, I won't forget. I'll sign those papers, if I am still alive after 30 days.  
Most likely I won't.  
My doctor called today. The date for the pregnancy termination has been fixed. It's tomorrow. And given my condition I may need to stay in the hospital for a few days.  
What should I tell Yuya?  
  
 ** _Day 13_**  
Dear diary,  
I lied to Yuya. I use Ainosuke as an excuse to stay away from the house. Yama-chan helped me with the entire set up as well. He pretended to be sick and came to my house, asked me to babysit our little nephew. Of course Yuya did not suspect anything. He let me go pretty easily.  
Yama-chan later brought me to the hospital, and I stayed there for almost a week. It was painful. I was anemic, and keep throwing up after the pregnancy termination took place. I thought I would die at that time. The doctors blame it on the hormones. But to me, this is my punishment for being selfish and killed my baby.  
I was miserably depressed the whole time, until Yama-chan brought Ainosuke to visit me. JUMP's little angel-no, he is my little angel. His talkative mouth never stops asking about everything, and somehow that makes me less stressful. I guess what I need is to get myself busy, so that I can deviate my mind from thinking all those stressful happenings.  
  
Diary,  
I'm finally discharged today. And guess what, Yuya was smiling all brightly to see me coming home. He took my luggage and dragged me to the kitchen like a kid, begging me to cook something for his hungry tummy. He was really cute at that time diary. After so long he is finally here with me in the kitchen, assisting me with my cooking. That makes me forget most of my worries.  
Finally, I feel like we are a married couple again.

 ** _Day 17_**  
Dear diary,  
I collapsed in front of everyone today. Again, I was brought to the hospital. It was my aneurysm, I know. My doctor looked really concerned. He urged me to stay in the hospital overnight, for the aneurysm in my head has balloon up and compressed a nerve nearby- that will affect my visions on my left side greatly. True enough, I somewhat become unstable and my eyes are not as great as before.  
I refused to stay. I don't want Yuya to be worried. If he knows about my disease he will feel guilty for his bad attitude towards me all this while. He would sacrifice his desire to be with his girlfriend due to the guilt. I don't want that.  
I have to be tough. Just another 13 days left. I need to hold on at least that long for Yuya's sake. I have to!  
  
 ** _Day 22_**  
Dear diary,  
My doctor called this afternoon, informing me that my surgery has been brought forward a week prior to the agreed date, meaning that I will have my aneurysm fix in five more days. Sensei said he doesn't want to take anymore risk. But diary, I know that I might not come out from that surgery alive. I'm scared diary. Inoo-chan and Yama-chan both agreed with the doctor. And so Hikaru.  
  
 _Demo ne_ , Yabu told me otherwise;  
 _"I would prefer to die in Kei-chan's arm rather than the operating table,"_  
That's what he said. Of course Inoo-chan nagged him for giving such advice.  
But you know diary, I think Yabu is right. Given the choices I do want to spend my last seconds with Yuya.  
I think I know what to do.  
  
 ** _Day 25_**  
Dear diary,  
I hope this won't be my last entry. I'm leaving to Okinawa today, with Yuya. Honestly I'm too weak to even move. My headache get more and more intense each day, that analgesic couldn't really relieve the pain anymore. But this is the last chance for us to have a happy memory together. Yuya didn't refuse. He even suggested that we stay in the same room.Oh diary, I'm really happy. I hope this weak body won't cause us too much trouble. I want today to be the best day in our lives.  
See you again diary-maybe. I hope the next time I write I will jot down a happy memory to remember.

.

.

.

.

Takaki slowly closes the blue diary in his hand. He is sobbing- no, perhaps weeping might better describe his condition at the moment. He feels like a loser for letting his spouse to go through such agony all by himself. He didn't even notice how much pain Daiki faced, and worst he selfishly asked for a divorce at that very critical moment.

_Dai chan... come back..._

"Uncle Yuya..." Ainosuke enters the room.

"What's wrong dear?" Takaki wipes his tears fast, try to act as 'normal' as he can.

"When can we take uncle Daiki out?"

"Ainosuke... that..."

"Poor uncle Daiki..." the little boy begins to cry. "Why did people burry him underground like that? It's dark down there. Uncle Daiki must be scared. Come uncle Yuya. Let's help uncle Daiki out!" Ainosuke pulls Takaki's hand several times.

Ainosuke's innocent thoughts make Takaki tearful again. Takaki kneels on the floor and hugs the tiny boy tightly.

"We can't Ainosuke. Uncle Daiki is gone."

Ainosuke frowns, not understanding what his uncle is trying to tell him. "Gone where?"

"Heaven,"

"There's heaven underground?"

Takaki weakly nods.

"Then let's go to heaven and get uncle Daiki!"

"We will, but not today Ainosuke."

"Why? Did you not love uncle Daiki? Uncle Yuya is bad! I'll ask papa Yabu to come with me instead!" the seven years-old boy storms out from the room in anger.

Takaki sits still, watching as Ainosuke leaves. He didn't blame Ainosuke, there's no way that kid knows what 'death' means.  
  
 _Dai-chan, heaven to me is when you are here. No, not as the 'servant'; but as my spouse. I miss you Dai-chan, I miss you so much. I now know what living hell means._

_And I know this is my punishment._

**~The end**

~Thank you for reading this old fic. I hope you enjoy the angst ^_^ 


End file.
